


Margot Gets Drunk on New Year's Eve

by GentlyMorbid



Series: The Slightly Less Average Lives of Alana and Margot Verger-Bloom [5]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff, cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-13 00:19:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5687323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GentlyMorbid/pseuds/GentlyMorbid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Margot drinks a little too much, prompting her to make a decision that she might regret in the morning- if she remembers anything, that is</p>
            </blockquote>





	Margot Gets Drunk on New Year's Eve

New Year’s Eve was here. Alana and Margot had mutually decided to have a quiet night in, just the three of them. Alcohol was plentiful, and plenty of it was consumed over the course of the evening and into the night.

Margot had reached the point where her own alcohol consumption had started to drastically alter her behaviour and mood, which meant, to Alana’s slight mortification and amusement, that she was well and truly drunk. Alana chose to hand wave the fact that she was slightly intoxicated as well. She was nowhere near Margot's level.

While Margot danced to non-existent music, Alana chose that moment to start taking pictures of her rambunctious fiancé, who, for all intents and purposes, might as well have been a rowdy twenty year old.

Suddenly, Margot froze and stared at Alana in such shock that Alana ended up laughing so hard that she fell off the couch, with no idea why it was so funny to her. She blamed the alcohol.

After she gathered herself up off the floor, she looked at Margot, who still had not moved, and asked, “What’s the matter, dear? I don’t look _that_ bad, do I?” Margot shook her head in disbelief, “Alana, w-what are you doing here? I didn’t know you were coming!” To herself, she murmured, clearly enough for Alana to hear, “Fuck, I’m not ready yet! I don’t even have a box for it!”

To Alana, she yelled out, louder than necessary, “Um, I have to- I have to go, um, get something, yeah, that’s it! I have to get something! I’m going to do it, even though I’m not ready! You go, Margot, you go, girl!” Clearly, Margot had not meant to yell that last part, but Alana heard it anyway, and was understandably very confused. Her fiancé was evidently extremely drunk.

Margot ran off, past Alana, and into one of the spare guest rooms, while Alana sat, waiting patiently for Margot to come back and tell her what the hell was going on. Eventually, Margot returned, holding something behind her back, while walking in a zig zag pattern, yet more evidence that she was under the influence.

She stopped in front of Alana, smiling nervously, before dropping to one knee and presenting her engagement ring to her. Alana’s eyes widened, which Margot took as a good sign, before loudly speaking: “Alana, will you do the honour of marrying me because I love you and I think you’re _super hot?”_  

Alana didn’t know whether to laugh or cry, so she settled on something in between. To Margot’s confused expression, she replied, “Margot, honey…” She paused to laugh some more, “You… you already proposed to me months ago, dear!” Margot was confused and shocked but her reply sounded sarcastic despite this, “Really?! _What?_!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Alana only laughed harder, until Margot asked, sadly, “Then why do I have this engagement ring to give you?” Alana shook her head, beyond amused now, “Margot, that’s the engagement ring that you got after you proposed to me!”

Margot started alternating between crying and laughing softly, “No wonder I don’t have a box for it. Never mind, Lana Banana! I’ll just go to my room now. Don’t mind me. I’m just a stupid head.” Alana was went to console her fiancé but Margot was already out of the room, running in another zig zag pattern.  

Absorbing the rest of the conversation, Alana blanched at Margot’s new nickname for her. Heaven help her if she was going to allow Margot to call her _that_!

 

* * *

 

Margot came back five minutes holding a long, thin black bag that seemed heavier on one side. Alana had a sneaking suspicion she had seen it before, but it wasn’t confirmed until Margot laid it on the table, unzipped it, pulled the bag open and removed the flap.

It was a roll, full of gleaming knives of all different shapes and sizes. Worse, it was Margot’s. Alana gasped, her hand to her mouth. Here were all the tools that Margot had used to hurt herself with. With tears in her eyes, she examined the knives, as Margot gazed at her.

She noticed that Margot had placed all the knives in order of size, from largest to smallest. There were eight knives in total. The first knife looked to be a large hunting knife, with a serrated edge and a red and black hilt. Alana whimpered as she imagined, unbidden, Margot cutting into her skin with that monstrosity.

The second knife was coated in all black, like something out of a war movie. Both sides of the blade were serrated. Alana put the knife down with a visible shudder. She did not want to think about what those knives had been used for. The third knife was a very plain looking implement, with the blade curving backwards to make a hook. She knew that this type of knife was used for gutting animals, and was appalled that Margot could be so lax with her safety.

The next knife looked dangerous, though very beautiful, Alana thought, before chastising herself. The blade was of a rainbow colour, and it was curved. Alana didn’t want to know how easily this came to Margot’s attention when she needed to hurt herself.

Curiosity compelled her to take her forefinger and place it through the hole at the top of the knife hilt, before her hand curved around the handle. Immediately, Alana realised what she was doing and placed the knife back in its sheath and all but threw it away from her.

The entire time, Margot was standing and watching as if frozen, or worse, waiting to see what Alana would say about this. She looked on, as Alana went through each knife, slowly, as if finally realising the true nature of Margot’s demons.

The fourth tool was a folding knife that had a brown handle, but its blade was long and curved, like an eagle’s beak. Alana clicked the blade back into place after a quick inspection, eager to satisfy her morbid curiosity and get these weapons of self-destruction away from her.

The next knife was a simple folding knife, mostly plain, except for the bright pink handle. Alana could appreciate the aesthetic consideration Margot had, even though she abhorred the fact that Margot had needed to have any of these in the first place.

The next two knives were both folders, with one having a bright rainbow blade and the other being tiny, and having a silver handle. The last knife was very small that it fit into the palm of Alana’s hand. As she placed the last knife back into its holster, Margot started to move from her standing position and sat down next to her.

Margot broke the silence, “Maybe I’m just drunk, but I wanted to show you these. I’ve been hiding them for too long and I needed to show them to you just in case. I’m probably going to regret this in the morning, but it felt like the right thing to do, Alana. I love you, even if you stop loving me after seeing all this.”

Alana didn’t notice that she had started crying halfway through looking at Margot’s knives, but she knew now, and the tears increased as she listened to her fiancé. She turned to Margot, “Why? Why would you show me these? Didn’t you consider that I might take them away from you?”

Margot nodded solemnly, “I considered it. But I decided that you had to know, regardless of the consequences. I don’t like keeping secrets from you, Alana. It hurts me. And it hurts you, in the end. I didn’t want to cause you any pain, and I didn’t want to expose you to my own pain, but you know, so I thought that this would be some type of closure.”

Alana took a deep breath, “Margot. I’m not going to take them from you.” To Margot’s surprised look, she replied, “It would only make things worse for you. You have to let go of them in your own time. To pressure you into it would only make you want to hurt yourself more.” Margot looked down, ashamed of herself.

Alana continued, “Relapses happen, Margot. It’s nothing out of the ordinary. But if you do relapse, I’d rather you use something you are comfortable with, rather than panic and hurt yourself worse. But I want you to come to me whenever you need to hurt yourself. I’ll be your anchor, dear! I love you and I love that you trust me so much to show me these. Thank you.”

Margot smiled shyly, “Hey, you’re the psychiatrist. I’m just a patient.” Alana swatted her arm playfully, “You’re so not my patient! You’re more than that!” Margot raised an eyebrow, “Oh yeah?” Alana giggled, “Yeah, silly. You’re my future wife!”

Margot declared, “I’ll drink to that!” but Alana was quicker, “Oh no you don’t, hon! You’ve had way too much to drink!” As if to prove her point, Margot fell off the couch, giggling as she hit her head on the floor, with a verbalised, “BONK!” Alana was in hysterics now, knives forgotten. She pushed and prodded Margot until her love sighed and got up slowly, swaying mildly.

Margot felt a warm body enclosing her back, as she was hit from behind, stumbling forward slightly. It seemed Alana was in the mood for a piggyback ride. Not one to back down from a challenge, especially when drunk, Margot obliged, carrying Alana all the way to their bedroom. The stairs weren’t too hard to navigate, and she was only going off course every now and again, Margot thought.

Alana was having a great time, riding her Queen. As they got to their bedroom, Margot opened the door with one hand and then proceeded to throw Alana onto the bed when they were close enough. Alana giggled and Margot huffed in approval, before dropping down on the bed face first, making Alana bounce.

Before Alana could roll over, she heard snoring. It wasn’t until she _did_ roll over, that she realised it wasn’t Applesauce making that racket. It was Margot. Her face was scrunched up against her pillow, making her mouth hang open, while her arms were splayed behind her. Alana snorted, and then got ready for bed, before getting a thought.

She walked downstairs and into the living room, where her gaze fell upon the insidious roll of knives that were lying on the table. She reached out to them, hesitantly, before closing the roll and zipping it up. With it held under her arm, she retreated back to her room, silently, before tiptoeing to their desk.

She had known for a couple of weeks now where Margot kept her knives, ever since she had woken up to Margot suffering. Of course, she couldn’t let Margot know, otherwise she would be breaching her trust, by not revealing it to her earlier.

Despite this, Alana was certain that Margot would not remember much of this night, if anything, due to the amount of alcohol she had consumed. Margot had done this enough times for Alana to be confident about it. She knew, if her assumption was correct, that she would have to broach the topic and trigger Margot’s memory, if they were to have made any progress from tonight. Hopefully, it wouldn’t be as difficult.

Until then, Alana would cuddle up with Margot, who was still snoring away, this time joined by Applesauce, who had declined to join their New Year’s festivities, due to her bedtime deadline. Applesauce was very particular about her sleeping habits.

Alana gazed at their bedside clock. It read “12:03”. To Margot, she whispered, “Happy New Year. I love you, Margot”, before kissing her cheek and allowing dreamless sleep to claim her.

**Author's Note:**

> Margot's knives: 
> 
> https://cdn1.bigcommerce.com/server3200/k2pame/products/42307/images/24157/spy_C12PBN__97144.1374793599.730.500.jpg?c=2 
> 
> http://ecx.images-amazon.com/images/I/616-vudoTHL._SX355_.jpg 
> 
> http://www.allequipped.net/media/catalog/product/cache/1/image/9df78eab33525d08d6e5fb8d27136e95/g/e/gerber_silver_trident_double_serrated_edge_fixed_blade_knife_06995_box_packaged_013658069954.jpg 
> 
> http://cdn2.bigcommerce.com/server1800/204ff/products/650/images/4570/1q-2__48261.1424730726.1280.1280.jpg?c=2 
> 
> http://thumbs.dreamstime.com/z/hunting-knife-2415207.jpg 
> 
> http://www.bladehq.com/imgs/side-opening-automatics/piranha-auto/piranha-p1-pocket/piranha-pocket-pink-mirror-plain-2-large.jpg 
> 
> http://www.damascus-blanks.com/products/img/bl048(1).jpg 
> 
> http://thumbs.ebaystatic.com/images/g/ZL4AAOSwNphWX8ei/s-l225.jpg


End file.
